Two In The Manor
by Urban Angel2
Summary: Hermione finds out about her past and returns to it to discover darker things than she could even think of. Will Harry and Ron remain her friends or will they feel too deceived? Rated PG just incase for later chapters.


Two In The Manor  
Disclaimer: Guess what?... I own nothing! Boy, I bet I surprised you! I know sarcasm is a bad habit...  
  
Prologue:  
  
Four years at Hogwarts, four years as a Gryffindor, four years as the friends of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. four years living in a lie; a lie to protect and be protected by. He knew he was powerful but he still doubted himself against Dumbledore, and even he had to admit, he doubted himself against The Boy Who Lived. If he were defeated that would mean the end, the end of it all. He may have been cold hearted and cruel, but the ones closest to him played an important part in his life. Things had changed before they had even begun...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Chapter 1: Truth Be Told by Urban Angel  
  
"Hermione, breakfast!" She awoke to the sound of her mother calling her. Today was exactly one week before September the first, the day when every student in Hogwarts returned to the magical hallways, changing staircases and secret passages of the enchanted castle. Hermione didn't know which felt more of a home, Hogwarts or her small house in London, where she lived with her family. She had become so used to Hogwarts in the past four years, with all the adventures with Harry and Ron that she feared she couldn't bear to leave in three years time.  
  
"Hermione, breakfast is getting cold!" Her mother's voice finally awoke her and she was forced out of bed. On the nightstand next to her bed was a picture of the trio in their forth year. All three were smiling, even though dark times would once again repeat itself, and the Dark Lord would rise again. She sighed as she remembered how easy things were back then...  
  
Walking down the stairs, Hermione noticed her father sorting some papers in the study. She walked in and gave him a 'good- morning' kiss on the cheek. He hadn't seen her enter until she came up to his side. Quickly he put the papers behind his back and seemed to tense up.  
  
"Oh! Good morning Hermione. I -um - didn't see you there!" Strange behaviour or not, Hermione's stomach was calling her into the kitchen, so she ignored her father's fussing and went to the kitchen where she could smell, yet again, that her mother had burnt the toast. Buttering a piece of dark, brown toast her mother asked her,  
  
"So, are you looking forward to another adventurous year at school, honey?"  
  
"Mmhuh" Hermione's mouth was full of toast at that moment so she couldn't really answer properly.  
  
"Dear, don't talk with your mouth full" At that moment an owl flew through the window, carrying a couple of letters. "Oh dear!" Both Hermione and her parents thought it was another 'You Know Who' warning; they had been sent out to everyone in the Wizard world over the summer from the Ministry of Magic. The owl dropped the letters on Hermione's lap and flew off quickly. To much of Hermione's happiness, it was her Hogwarts supplies list! The family was to go down that day to Diagon Alley and buy her things.  
  
Once breakfast was over, Hermione headed for the stairs to get ready for their outing in Diagon Alley, but curiosity got the better of her. Without making too much noise, she crept over into the study and began flicking through the papers her father was going through earlier. 'Why did he feel the need to hide them from me before?' she thought as she did so. They weren't that much of interest until her eyes laid upon a sheet that read:  
  
Hermione Aminda Granger newly adopted by:  
  
Mark Granger  
  
&  
  
Maryanne Granger  
  
January 1st, 1988  
  
And next to each of her parents' names was their signature. (A/N I have no idea what an adoption thingy looks like! If anyone knows then please tells me!) So this meant that her mother, Maryanne, and her father, Mark, (I put their names in there in case you though Mark was the wife, lol!) were not her real parents?! 'But then who were?' Hermione kept replaying everything that had happened in the past few years. It all added up. She didn't look like her parents, neither of them or their parents were witches or wizards... 'Why didn't I think of it in the first place!' She was still in shock when her father entered the room.  
  
"Oh, no!" he said. But his words didn't break her from her gaze at the paper. "Maryanne!" he shouted. Maryanne came running into the study.  
  
"What's wrong?" She caught sight of the shocked girl, transfixed at the sight of the paper. "Hermione? Is everything okay?" obviously not knowing what the paper was about. Hermione's eyes travelled around the room to meet theirs.  
  
"Is it true?" She said, almost hoarsely. Maryanne then understood what Hermione was talking about. Neither of the three said anything for a while until Mark finally stated above the silence,  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk." he said it firmly. There was no getting out of it, right at that time all she felt like doing was going to her room to think things over. "Now."  
  
Hermione followed her parents into the living room where she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart, this may be a surprise for you, and we know we should have told you before, but we couldn't. It's a long story-" Maryanne began but was interrupted by her husband.  
  
"So I'll go and make myself some coffee." And he rushed off.  
  
"What we should have told you was that, this may be hard to understand-" she started again, but this time Hermione cut in.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm listening."  
  
"Well what we wanted to tell you was that you were adopted a long, long time ago. Before you were even one year old. You were so small, and it was the best thing to do for your own well being. Things were bad back then as you know with You Know Who and the Ministry of Magic was in a mess, still no risks should have been taken." Hermione sat and listened carefully. By now Mark had returned with two coffees, one for Maryanne and the other for himself, and a hot chocolate for Hermione. Slowly sipping at the drink, Hermione kept on thinking. 'Why was it a risk? Who Know Who wanted all muggleborns dead. That would be even riskier!'  
  
"Why was it a risk?" This time Mark continued.  
  
"Well, if you want to know the truth, you would have probably have been killed instantly if you were found." These words came as a great shock to Hermione.  
  
"Killed?! Why?"  
  
"Well because of your relations, your true family."  
  
"What was wrong with them?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you see-" Hermione looked at both of her parents quizzically. 'Why was this so hard to say?' It only made her more eager to know...  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, your mother died long ago, so you were left with your father." Maryanne said.  
  
"How did she die?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She was murdered, killed by one on her own servants, with a terrible curse"  
  
"So my real parents were purebloods?"  
  
"Yes!" Mark suddenly said very quickly. "And very proud of it too!"  
  
"Unmistakably!" Maryanne piped out. "And you father took very good care of you." Mark followed on from his wife.  
  
"We know you have a great friendship with Ron and Harry, which will complicate things ever so much-"  
  
"Why would it complicate things?" 'What did Harry and Ron have to do with this?' she thought.  
  
"Your friend, Harry, has met your father before, long ago. In fact... your father killed both Harry's parents, and Harry somehow survived." At this Hermione dropped her mug of hot chocolate and pieces of porcelain shattered over the floor.  
  
"But- but that would mean that my father- my real father was- he was... Voldemort?" I was stuttering uncontrollable. This was bad, or at least it seemed bad. "That's impossible! I was sorted into Gryffindor, I mean, Dumbledore would have surely known, why didn't he..." She trailed off and began picking up the shattered mug.  
  
"Hermione, we know this is a shock, but you have to understand. Tom Riddle is your father and you can't escape that! You'll have to sort the Harry and Ron problem out when you get to school, but now all you have to concentrate on now is your father. He hasn't seen you in years!"  
  
"But I helped Harry get the Philosophers Stone, I helped him open the Chamber of Secrets, I don't see how-"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, all he cares about right now is to see you again." Maryanne said calmly.  
  
"See me!" She shrieked. "How could I!"  
  
"Please relax Hermione, oh, we knew this was a bad thing to say." Mark placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and made her sit down. "Don't you worry about a thing. People have been saying for years how terrible he is, but he wouldn't hurt you, we know"  
  
"You've met him?!"  
  
"We keep in touch"  
  
"And he hasn't killed you?"  
  
"Why would he?" Maryanne and Mark seemed a little confused when Hermione asked this.  
  
"Because you're muggleborns, Voldemort hates them all!"  
  
"Well we are not exactly muggleborns. We are both from the Wizard world" they explained.  
  
"Deatheaters?" Hermione practically spat the word out.  
  
"No, but he promised to keep us safe if we kept you safe until the right time" Hermione calmed down a bit. "He insisted on us bringing you to him when you found out for yourself at once"  
  
"Today?" Hermione asked looking straight at the couple in front of her.  
  
"Yes, today. Mark, would you go and owl Tom Riddle that he will be able to see Hermione tonight?" With that he left the room and proceeded to the kitchen where Hermione's new owl was asleep on its perch, cooing softly. "You'd better get ready, Hermione. I should expect you won't return here in the time from now to September the first."  
  
As Hermione climbed the stairs to her room, a new feeling came over her. She felt excited. She knew this was the Dark Lord she was talking about, but still, it was her own father. She started looking forward to meeting him.  
  
"Hermione Aminda Riddle" It didn't sound too bad either. She kept repeating those word while she packed her trunk and a suitcase for her other things. "Hermione Aminda Riddle, Hermione Aminda Riddle."  
*So that was the first chapter, pretty long for me. It took me two days to complete this. I hope you like it. Please R/R, flames are accepted. In the next chapter Hermione meets her Dad, and ends up somewhere else for the rest of the summer. I'm thinking that I might now make Hermione return to Hogwarts but go to a special dark arts school. or maybe she will spend half the year at Hogwarts and the to the dark arts school. tell me what you think I should do. That's it for now, I will try and post more soon, that is if you like it!*  
|R  
  
|e  
  
|v  
  
|i  
  
|e  
  
|w  
  
|  
  
`´  
  
`´  
  
`´ 


End file.
